The Burning
by HBKHardy
Summary: It's HBK's first night back to Monday Night RAW in over 4 years. Follow Shawn as he prepares for one of the biggest nights of his career and sits down with an old friend who reminds him of his strength.


Shawn pulled his knee braces up over his legs. The bench he sat on was empty except for himself. The backstage locker room was quiet, but the screams from the audience could still be heard through the white walls. Shawn got up and walked over to the mirror. He gave himself a good, long look. And without speaking a word, knew he was ready. 4 long years. It had been 4 long years that The Heartbreak Kid was away from the ring. Night after night, for 4 years, all Shawn heard on the radio, on tv, on the internet is that HBK was done. His illustrious career had come to an abrupt stop and this was it. Many had left Wrestling for good after minor injuries had been obtained. But for Shawn, this wasn't just one of the minor injuries he had been used to dealing with all his life. His back had been broken. After reconstruction surgery, HBK had plenty of time to sit around and heal. He was watching TV one Monday Night and said, "What the hell, couldn't hurt to see what's going on, on RAW" With that, he changed the channel and the first thing HBK saw, was Triple H. Ranting and raving as usual, "I am The Game. If you think for one second I can't beat you with both hands tied behind my back, let's look at the facts shall we? I have ended the career of superstar after superstar after superstar. Where is Mick Foley? Where is The Rock? Where is Shawn Michaels?--" Shawn felt his heart race and in that instant, pure anger crossed the face of The Heartbreak Kid. Was Triple H really trying to take credit for an injury nearly 20 years in the making? If there was one thing Shawn couldn't take, it was being referred to as a has been.

After that night, Shawn knew what he had to do. Rigorously he began his training and even though it was tough on his back, he knew it was only for the best. He told nobody what he was doing. Shawn would sit down and watch old matches between Razor Ramon, The Undertaker, Bret Hart, Stone Cold Steve Austin and himself. Part of him had doubts. "How am I ever going to be as good as I was" Shawn questioned his strength. But instead of using those doubts as something to set him back, Shawn used them as inspiration. As he worked out, HBK would watch his old matches. He would try harder and harder. And with that, he grew stronger and stronger. Before he knew it, he was in the best shape of his life and his career. His back felt great and confidence spilled from that cocky smile we all love. Shawn remembered the long road he had to travel to be where he was at that very second. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the Locker Room door.

"Shawn? Can I come in?" The voice sounded so familiar. Shawn said, "Uh yeah, come on in, door's open" The doorknob turned and in walked Shawn's best friend, Kevin Nash. Shawn looked up and chuckled to himself. "What are you doin here?" Nash laughed a bit louder and said, "Oh, the question is, what are YOU doin here? I never expected to see you back here again." Shawn smiled and said, "Well buddy, here I am. And I ain't goin nowhere for a VERY, VERY LONG TIME!" Shawn smiled, showing all his teeth as he finished lacing his boots. Nash patted Shawn on the back. "It's uh..it's good to have you back Shawn. We all missed you. And since I knew you were going to be here tonight, I took it upon myself to get you a little something." With this, Shawn looked up, a little surprised. Nash handed him a box. "What's the occasion?" Shawn asked, somewhat sarcastically. "You haven't changed one bit, you know that?" Nash couldn't help but to continue laughing. Shawn opened the box and inside was a cross pendant. Nash sat down next to Shawn on the bench. "You gave me this 5 years ago. Do you remember when I broke my leg? You told me that this would bring me good luck, strength and courage. Well tonight I am giving you back some good luck. Even though it seems to me that you don't need any." Shawn stared at the necklace and once again relived that horrific night. Nash got up and said, "Don't worry, thank me later. Kick some ass tonight, you hear me?" Nash raised his arm in the air and walked out the door, as always with that big smile on his face, "Go get 'em partner."

Shawn looked at the necklace, amazed that his friend had kept it over all this time. And it wasn't worn one bit. HBK lowered his head and placed the necklace over his head. And one last time, got up and looked at himself in the mirror. The face he saw in the mirror was the same face he saw over 20 years ago, right before his very first match with Marty Jannetty. HBK's face was youthful, strong and determined.

Now more than anything, HBK had to prove himself. He had to prove that The Heartbreak Kid was alive and well and he wasn't going anywhere. Not only to everybody who doubted him, but to himself. There was another knock at the door and a man's voice said from behind it, "Shawn, your match is up next"

HBK walked to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, then opened them again. Shawn grabbed the cold door knob, opened the door and took his first step outside of the Locker Room.

It was time.


End file.
